A Jedi shouldn't play
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Rey finds the consequences of playing with herself. Warning M.


_Because even Jedi Padawan can have wet dreams. M. Haha._

 **Unknown Planet**

 **First Jedi Temple**

 **Early hours of the morning**

Blaster fire was everywhere, like monsoon rain falling horizontally. Rey was dashing at top Force-helped speed, narrowing missing each bolt. Damn this First Order, can't they leave a girl or a Jedi Knight alone? WHAM? Rey nearly missed the explosion of a thermal detonator hurled at her. Suddenly, a loud winding noise was heard and a huge Resistance transport landed. The ramp dropped down at the same time as troopers rushed out, firing different coloured laser bolts. The pursuing Stormtroopers fell by the dozens. Rey stopped in amazement then saw the distinctive dark figure on top on the ramp. "Finn!" She yelled, and within seconds they were in a tight embrace and smothering each other with kissing. "Darling, you're injured," he exclaimed and despite her protests, he carried her into the medical bay. Dismissing the medical droids on duty, he poured out ointment but instead of rubbing, he stared at her and lowered her two sleeves. "Fin..." her protests were cut off as his lips met her tight and he removed her dress, finding no bra—well she never had much of a cup size, and skimpy panties. Soon enough they were both naked and...

"REY!" The distinctive voice interrupted her dream and Rey shot up in bed, blinking her eyes only to see the distinctive figure of Luke Skywalker towering over her. "Maste..Master Luke," she stammered, quickly pulling her right hand out of her lower regions, "Good Morning," she looked at the digital display. 0600?

"Get dressed," he ordered curtly. "And preferably without any more fiddling." Blaster crap, she thought, he knew I was playing with myself and dreaming about Finn. But ho...he's a Jedi Master, she thought. He can sense anything. That doesn't give him the right to violate my privacy! She thought.

"Master Luke, I can explain," Rey started, dressed in clean underwear, shorts and shirt—it was far too chilly in the morning for a sleeveless top. "It was just a dream. I mean, I haven't seen Finn in years and I love him and it's just a dream..." Luke only stood and pointed in a certain direction.

"Master..." but rather than arguing further, Rey moved down the path when out of the blue, a load of vines grabbed her limbs. "HELP!HELP" She yelled over and over again but the vines had secured her in a tight bondage, yanking her limbs in opposite directions and created a X-like shape. Rey was further lifted up several feet in the air. She instantly tried to use the Force to free herself but it was to no avail; the vines just could not move.

"These are Force-resistant vines," Luke said calmly, sitting on a nearby rock.

"Master Luke, this is outrageous, it's not fair!" She yelled. "It's just a dream! I'm a grown girl!"

"For decades, I trained Jedi. Before me, Yoda trained hundreds, thousands. He said when I first met him: This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away...to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was...what he was doing. Adventure. Excitement. A Jedi craves not these things." Luke turned towards Rey, "Excitment," you must not craved that all, you hear?"

"Master Luke, it's...what?! Hey!" Rey tried to struggle as some animal was crawling around her lower torso. With the vines holding her steady, Rey could only protest as the animal lowered hr shorts, exposing her skimpy translucent panties. "Hey! What the...ow! Ow!"A branch of nearby tree swatted her buttocks. "OW! Please!" She yelled as the branch spanked her again. "Master Luke! Please!" The branch swung again. "Please, I'm sorry! I won't masturbate again! Please!"

Suddenly the braches loosened and sensing the Force again, Rey got free, landing hard on the moist ground. "You always did have the Force," Luke said picking her up. "You just weren't concertrating. Now, go get changed and eat. Training started again." As Rey yanked up her shorts and headed back, Luke called, "and get some proper panties on."

"Yes Master."

The End.


End file.
